You
by SpiralUchiha
Summary: 2 years later they are battling at the Valley of the End. Punches will be thrown and confessins will be made. NaruxSasu rating may or may not go up
1. Chapter 1

You

Ch.1 Prologue & a Battle

It's been 2 years since that faithfully terrible day when Uchiha Sasuke walked away from the Valley of the End toward Orochimaru. If there was ever a time when the Ice Prince was shrouded in regret it was right then.

He walked away then with a lost and pained expression written all over his face. Some would say he sold his soul. Others say he died right there.

But a certain blonde haired Chunin knows what really happened, he neither sold his soul nor spiritually died. He simply walked away, gave up on everything.

Now to the present. The two ex-friends/rivals stare at each other again in the Valley of the End. Neither knowing what brought them there.

" So, here we are again, eh Uzamaki? No matter how hard we try faith will keep bringing us here." Said the young Uchiha with a smirk.

" It's not like you to believe in something so worthless as faith you bastard!" Naruto said with a growl

Without warning the blonde rushed forward and attempted to kick the Uchiha in the gut. At the last moment Sasuke caught his foot and with great strength through Naruto toward the rock wall away from him, giving him time to regroup.

Sasuke made a hand sign and preformed Fire Style Jutsu, blowing fire toward the blonde. Naruto jumped out of the way with great speed. He landed gently 8 feet away from Sasuke.

" I still don't know your reason, why you did this." Said Naruto trying to catch the other teens gaze.

"Adding to the inhumanly long list of things you don't know, eh dope?" asked Sasuke staring straight at his rival.

"Damn it, you bastard Uchiha! Your letting your ego get to you, do you even understand what you've done? You hurt a lot of people when you left the village!" said Naruto with a angry yet pleading look in his eyes.

"You dope! You're the one that doesn't understand! I don't give a damn about the village, I just want to kill that bastard Itachi and resurrect my clan, and to do that I need a lot of power!" shouted Sasuke.

" So that's it. That's the inside depth of the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke, only cares about himself and doesn't give a damn about anyone else!"

Before Sasuke could react Naruto punched him and tackled him to the ground.

"There was one person I remember ever caring for after the end of my clan." Sasuke chocked out.

"Who? Sakura-chan?" smirk Naruto, trying to kill each other or not he could never pass up a opportunity to annoy the young Uchiha.

" What the fuck! NO! You idiot!" he let out a long sigh." I'm talking about …….you."

A/N: Just came to me and I had to write it. Please READ AND REVIEW tell me what you think!

Next chap: Naruto was shocked. Anyone can see that by one look at the teen. Sasuke takes this moment to………what happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

You

Ch.2 Battle pt.2

A/N: Please read and review! I really need to know what you think!

Naruto is shocked. Anyone can see that by one look at the teen.

Sasuke took this chance to push Naruto off and jump back 10 meters away.

Naruto lay on his back staring at the sky in a daze. "W…what did yyou mean by that?" Naruto stuttered out.

"What do you think I meant? You were the closest person to me when we were team 7, I told you, you've became my best friend, remember?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, I remember, then next thing I know we're attempting to kill each other with Chidori and Kage Bunshu." The young blonde said in a dull voice.

"What happened to us? Sasuke?"

"This is now, the past is the past. We are here to fight." Stated the young Uchiha crouching down in attack position.

"Bastard." Muttered Naruto as he to got into attack position.

Sasuke shot forward landing a kick into Naruto's gut. Naruto stood tall and grabbed Sasuke's ankle and right arm and swung him in circles, he let go and the Uchiha slammed into the rock wall.

Naruto prepared a Kage Bunshu hoping to finish this quickly. Sasuke gained his posture and prepared a Chidori.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be a decade. Both knowing what would happen next.

"Heh, it always comes to this, right Uchiha?" Naruto spat out as if the name was venom.

"I guess so…… but this time, let's finish this." Said Sasuke.

They both ran at each other attacks ready and collided. Both attacks activated a huge ball of energy.

Having this time chose not to use Kyubi's power or the cursed mark's power, both young ninjas were knocked out.

10 minutes later

Naruto began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and his eyes stopped on the body in front of him.

"Looks like I win this round, Uchiha." Naruto whispered. "If you really did care, why did you let it go so far?"

Naruto was so busy sulking he didn't notice the Uchiha open his eyes.

"Because …Naruto, I've always seen you as a rival first and foremost, friend or not. I need to resurrect my clan and kill Itachi, it had nothing to do with you."

"When my so called best friend decides to betray the village and team up with a world-class psycho, IT BECOMES MY BUSINESS!"screamed Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's adolescence. "Just like you." He said under his breath.

A/N: Yeah I know, they are sort of getting out of character. They should be fighting more not talking but hey I'm trying. Please review and give me ideas. This is my first shonen-ai based fanfic. It would be much appreciated.

Naruto: Stop rambling and get to the preview.

Kyorocks: Don't be so pushy Kyubi boy!

Next chapter: They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither knowing how long…….


	3. Chapter 3

You

A/N: Finally to chap.3. This chapter focuses more on Naruto's feelings through all this. Please review, and if it sucks keep in mind I'm trying!

Thanks to Edenrising for the comment, and I'm trying to do what you said.

Naruto's stomach clenched. He felt like he would heave at any moment. He felt like this two years ago, when he woke-up alone at the Valley of the End. Sasuke long gone.

2 years ago

The sky was darkened. My head hurt like hell. I could barley move, but I did anyways, always being a fighter or just stubborn.

Flashback

Sasuke pulled his Konoha head protector out of his pocket and tied it around his head.

"This bond will only hold us back, to make us stronger I'm breaking it."

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head furiously. Trying to get the image out of his head.

"That bastard." Naruto whispered.

His eyes were glazed over and his once tan skin went pale, then he threw-up. Just as he thought he would.

Naruto had been let down a lot growing up, but he always gained something. But this was the hardest fall. And all he could think is

"What do I gain from this?" But he never received an answer.

After the fight he trained and trained hard. He didn't care about what people thought, he was no longer craving attention. All he wanted was to take out Sasuke.

It was not revenge. He would not stoop to that level. He just wanted Sasuke to feel the pain all of them were feeling when he left. And Naruto is the ideal to that.

Back in the present, Naruto felt sick again. He knew it was all down hill when his stomach clenched. "Can't let Sasuke-Bastard see me puke, not now, nOT EVER! The blonde screamed in his head.

Deep down in his heart, he was tired of this, one part of him wondered why he couldn't let Sasuke go. But the other part wondered how could he let Sasuke go. It confused him to no end.

They used to be rivals. They couldn't step soot into the same room without death glaring each other, which we all know how that went. (A/N: Their first kiss, ring a bell?)

But as they got closer they aren't so different than they thought.

What's this feeling he gets when he's around Sasuke? Could it be, dear I say it…………………………….love?

A/N; What did you think? Cheesy ending I know! Please review!

P.S. Sasuke's quote is NOT direct, it's from my memory so sorry if I butchered it. Gomen!

Sasuke: All right already, hurry up!

Kyorocks: I thought Naruto was supposed to hassle me.

Sasuke: He went to go get ramen (rolls his eyes)

Kyorocks: Typical Kyubi boy!

Next Chapter: Feelings of Sasuke

(kinda like an episode nii?


	4. Chapter 4

You

Ch.4 Feelings of Sasuke

A/n: So we are already to ch.4! So excided! As the title said this is Sasuke's outlook. Analyzing him is pretty hard so if I screw it up, GOMEN NII!

Why did he always end up this way? Why was he always so weak and filled with unwanted emotion?

Naruto! You idiot! Why are you still chasing me!

He screamed in his mind.

In reality he was positive that Naruto would follow him. He just prayed that he was wrong. It killed him each time they fought, though he didn't show it, and he could never back down.

He barely remembers why this started. He remembered fighting Naruto right in front of Sakura and Kakashi, and Sakura ran in between them. That's what stared this. But what started that fight?

2 years ago he walked away from the Valley of the End filled with completely filled with regret.

After that he spent his days training and trying everything to forget team 7.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you!" That's all he heard ringing in his head. That voice…He wished it would shut up! Be it never stopped and probly never will.

And for the first time, Uchiha Sasuke was totally frightened. Frightened of the present and deeply afraid of the future.

Will he be forced to kill Naruto? What was this attachment to Uzumaki all a sudden?

He used to be a rival. Why do I always feel at ease around him?... Like coming home.

At that moment he realized that through everything….Naruto was all he had left.

His rival, his best friend, his brother….his….his what?

Why is it all he can think about is Naruto?

Could he….Uchiha Sasuke…..be in love……with…..Uzumaki Naruto?

A/N: runs from crazy fangirls! Before you kill me. I'm sorry it was so short, but I think I got the point across. What happens next?

You'll just have to keep me alive to find out.

Iruka-sensai: For crying out loud Kyo! Stop torchering your readers!

Kyorocks: double take Where's Naruto and Sasuke?

Iruka: Sasuke went to go get Naruto from the ramen shop.

Kyorocks: nods Got it!

Next chap. Why him!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

You

Ch.5: Time

A/n: Yay! Chapter 5. This one took me longer to write, but I'm trying to make the chaps longer. Thanks to reviewers!

Time is a funny thing, first your eating breakfast at home and next thing you know, your stuck in a stuffy classroom for 45 minutes with 20 other people and a teacher who never shuts up.

Or your living life day for day. Train, wait 3 hours for your sensei, try desperately to out stage your rival, and before you know it you and your rival go from rivals to brothers so to speak. And you end up kicking the shit out of each other.

To Naruto and Sasuke time was nothing but the minutes of the unbearably long days you have to live through before you die. It meant nothing!

Anyone witnessing the scene between the two boys now would say," It was so intense you could feel time stop!"

Our two main protagonists stood staring deeply at each other as if lost in thought.

Thoughts that connected them into the past.

As I stated in the past two chapters about their physical states – Naruto felt like heaving and Sasuke felt weak and defenseless.

Naruto's POV

I felt stuck to the ground, as if someone super glued me to the water( ironic huh?)

I couldn't move, talk, I couldn't even breath. What the hell was running through my mind?

ME LOVE SASUKE-BASTARD?

For a moment I wondered if that mental image was what was making me sick. Then I just brushed that thought aside.

What is Uchiha thinking?

But if Naruto knew what Sasuke was thinking, he would break down into tears of laughter.

Sasuke's POV

Uzumaki Naruto, meaning something to me!

How is that possible? It has to be defining the laws of physics, somehow!

This can't be happening, This can't be happening, This can't be happening!

Sasuke chanted over in his head.

It took 20 min. for them to break out of their dazes and realize what was going on.

" This fight just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Said Naruto shacking his head.

The last time they fought it had been tense and painful, two different personalities colliding.

But somehow this fight had gone from tense( A/N: Yeah right! ) to just two old friends beating the crap out of each other( or trying to).

Sasuke grunted and got into an attack crouch ready to hopefully end this.

Naruto stayed as he was but watched every movement the Uchiha made with narrowed eyes.

'I don't want to do this, but I just may need to use Kyubi-kitsune's power.' Naruto thought hastily.

Sasuke shot forward with incredible speed.

He was close to landing a diagonal left kick, but Naruto dodged just as fast.

Sasuke landed on his feet and gained his posture just in time to duck a punch from behind.

All a sudden the Uchiha was surrounded by eight Narutos.

" Heh, You can't beat me using cheap imitations!" Sasuke shouted as he battle all seven of the doppelgangers and Naruto himself.

Watching the two shinobi now, it's hard to believe that there was ever a time when these two admired each other .

Even in childhood they had a secret understanding.

What is it about time that can give, take, and change?

Give hatred, Take a friend, and change a relationship.

Time has a way of manipulating things. Twisting things until it's no more.

For these two shinobi time has brought nothing but pain. But the funny thing is, life would have hurt more without it.

A/N; Love it, hate it? PLEASE review.

Kakashi enters room

Kakashi: Will I ever be in this story?

Kyorocks: Maybe, just wait and see.

Next chap. More ass kicking and possible confessoions


	6. Chapter 6

You

Kyo: I'm finally back!

Sasuke: Damn! I thought we got rid of you.

Kyo: As you said in vol.1, "All good shinobi can untie a simple knot." grin

Naruto: Lighten up Sasuke; she would have finished this story one way or the other.

Kyo: Thanks to the reviewers! I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Chap.6: Battle Ends

(Last Time: for these two shinobi time has brought nothing but pain. But the funny thing is, life would have hurt more without it.)

Both of them were at their limit. If you used another high powered jutsu they after math could be fatal.

The air around them had taken on a new aura. A darker aura. They both knew this would end soon.

(Naruto's POV)

'It'll all be over soon. But damn, I'm almost out of chakra.'

(Sasuke's POV)

'I can't let him win, even if it means we both die! I can't lose!'

"It's over Dead last! You lose!" said Sasuke in a very serious tone.

"NOT YET TEME!" yelled the stubborn blonde in a confident voice.

Sasuke raced forward toward Naruto.

Naruto raced toward Sasuke ( a repeat of 2 years ago)

But one thing raced in their minds.

'I CAN'T LOSE!'

They connected….

N: "AHHHGG

S: "NNNHH

explode!

"hmm, eh?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. 'I'm alive.'

The blonde slowly rose, he looked around. His eyes suddenly stopped on a body. '…Sasuke.' He put his thought in words. "Sasuke..."

The other body suddenly moved. It rose.

Sasuke blinked and looked around, his eyes stopping on Naruto.

"You. You saved me…"

Suddenly Naruto felt his eyes swell with tears.

The blonde pounced on the young Uchiha.

"SASUKE!"

"Ouch dope!"

It took a moment for them to register their position, which was Naruto on top of Sasuke.

They blinked once, twice. Slowly they covered the space between them.

Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's, this was the warmest Sasuke has felt since he chose to go to Orochimaru.

Slowly Sasuke put his hands around Naruto's waist; Naruto did the same with Sasuke's neck.

Who knows what will happen in the future. But time has a funny way of getting better over time.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are proof of this; time would have been harder without each other.

The End

A/N: Okay, so this is my first finished story, it could have been longer but it would have drug out with out any meaning. PLEASE REVIEW! And if anyone wants me to do a sequel I'd love to so again please review and I hope this story wasn't that bad, or a waste of time.

Later!


End file.
